Dentist's Orders
by SilverStar186
Summary: When Raz gets a new mission and a new partner, will he get two new friends or a problem that no amount of therapy will solve? I suck at summaries, just read it and give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Dentist's Orders

No, this is NOT the sequel to Plan 9 ½ From Outer Space. It's a little side project. I'm kind of writing this with Metal Overlord 2.0, but I say kind of in the means that I write it, send it to him, he gives his ideas and opinions, I edit it one more time and publish it.

Disclaimer: Honestly, don't you people know by now that along with anything I publish on here that I don't own the characters that are in the game? Although, I do own my OCs and someone else owns another OC, but that's top secret government information. So I can't tell you who exactly. But you should be able to figure it out.

xXx

Raz was casually flipping through the channels of his TV. Things had been so boring since he became a Psychonaut. He hadn't had a mission for about three weeks now. Sasha would never agree to go out and do something with him. Milla was always out partying so he could never get a hold of her. Lili was hanging out with her other friends so Raz was by himself.

"You'd think life would get more exciting because I got a girlfriend and became a Psychonaut... I knew I should have stayed a Psy-cadet," Raz sighed.

Then he paused as he watched a breaking news story. A younger woman, about in her twenties, was standing outside. She was in an archaeological dig site. The red headed woman walked up to one of the archaeologists.

"I am here with Mr. Robert Gerard, one of the scientists working here. Are there any clues yet as to who took the skeleton?" the reporter asked with a glint of curiosity in her hazel eyes.

The older man, about in his fifties, adjusted his glasses, illuminating the worry in his blue eyes, "Well, we have found coyote tracks leading towards the site and going away from the site. I would hope to think that they didn't take it, but it's our only lead as to where they went."

The reporter smiled, "Well, let's just hope the coyote's didn't finally become smart enough to realize that humans can do the digging for them! This is Rachel Steward with this breaking news coverage."

Raz laughed, changing the channel, "Yeah right! The day those coyotes become super smart like that is the day Ford Cruller calls me for a mission."

Raz had always gotten his missions from other Psychonaut officers, but never from Ford himself. Well, today was the coyote's lucky day because they became "super smart" and Ford Cruller called Raz for a mission. Apparently, he was supposed to go find out what happened to one of the Psychonauts' robotics engineers. He hadn't talked to anyone in ages and no one has seen him. Raz hung up, cutting off Ford Cruller in mid-sentence, and got into his official Psychonauts hovercraft and imputed the coordinates that Ford had given him. The craft flew off in a hurry to get to what Raz thought would be a boring mission. The dude might just not want to talk to anyone. He'd have to bust in and give an old man a heart attack just because no one has seen him in ages.

Then the craft slowed, but Raz wasn't where he was supposed to be. He was at Psychonauts H.Q. for some strange reason. As the craft was being lowered, Raz looked out to see Cruller himself. Hadn't the Psychonauts abandoned him? Once the craft was safely on the ground, he jumped out and ran up to his mentor.

"Agent Cruller, have the Psychonauts-"

Ford smiled, "Yes, Rasputin, I've been reinstated after many long and boring tests. As long as I have this psitanium," he motioned to the chunk of the "whispering rock" strapped to his back, "I'll stay in this mind set and leave the cleaning up to the real janitors."

"Well, that's great! Congratulations!" Raz shook his hand. "So why did you all stop me here? Don't I still have a mission?"

"Yes, but you didn't let me finish!" Ford snapped, "If you weren't so hasty, you would have let me finish telling you that you have a partner for this job!"

"I have a partner? Who's the new guy I have to train?" Raz asked cockily.

"Ahem…" a voice responded from behind Raz.

Ford pointed to a figure, "There would be your partner. You know Agent 186."

Agent 186 was a brunette in a red tank top with long red glovelets and black jeans instead of having on a suit like other Psychonauts, just sitting on her green levitation ball looking somewhat anxious and indifferent at the same time. She seemed to study Raz in the five second period in which they were just staring at each other, just burning into him with her chocolate brown eyes. Raz felt very uncomfortable being stared at like a science experiment and started to switch the weight of his body from one foot to the other. 186 had a history of trying to figure out a person just by looking at their reaction from her stare. Seeming to be content with this information, 186 smiled brightly and made Raz feel a little bit easier. She bounced on her levitation ball and hopped off it, making it vanish. Her black and red tennis shoes made a click noise as they connected to the tile floor to reveal she was about five feet, six inches tall.

"Agent Rasputin," she nodded.

Raz smiled sheepishly, "Oh, sorry 186. I thought you were-"

"That's okay, Raz. No harm done."

"So… is there any special reason that you're coming?"

"Do you want to get into M.O's place or not? Without me, you'll be blown to bits…"

"M.O? Who's that? The old guy we're looking for?" Raz asked.

186 gave Raz a strange look, "Uh… Old guy?"

She turned to Ford and he shrugged. 186 shrugged and walked over to Raz's ship. Raz and 186 climbed in as Raz put the coordinates in again. 186 was staring out the windshield, just fascinated with the clouds zooming past.

Raz chuckled, "Do you have ADD or something?"

"No… I just like looking out the window. It's not like I have my own ship."

"Yeah, I know. This one is a loan from Sasha Nein," Raz smirked.

186 gave him a disbelieving look.

"Okay, not _exactly_ loan, more like borrowed without permission," Raz smirked. "But I have a mission!"

"That's great, Raz…"

Then the vehicle froze. Raz looked out the sides and didn't see anything that would cause the vehicle to stop. Then Raz noticed 186 in a total state of shock. Then he looked out the front to completely freeze up as well. They were staring down the barrel of a gigantic laser with floating speakers on the sides.

A computer-like voice came out from the floating speakers, "State your identification."

"M.O, it's me! You know, Kori!" she exclaimed.

There was a pause, as if the computer was trying to remember what it was supposed to do. Raz sat in boredom and confusion. The laser wasn't that scary. It probably didn't even work and was only used for scare tactics.

Then it spoke up again, "Kori, prepare to be eliminated."

The laser came apart and formed two rocket launchers on the sides of the cannon. They all began to start up and charge energy for an attack. Now Raz thought that the laser was a little bit scary and that its purpose was more than just decoration. 186's right eye twitched.

"M.O! THAT IS NOT FUNNY! TURN IT OFF!" she screamed, really freaked out.

The laser's store of blue energy was getting larger and larger by the second. Raz was getting very unsure about this mission. Whoever this M.O was, he liked his privacy. Kori was screaming out to the machine, trying to convince it not to shoot them. Then the missiles were about to be launched when they burst open inside the barrel. Confetti shot out of them and a small flag with "BANG!" written on it followed. The laser shut itself down. The speakers made a squeaky noise as they came back on.

The computer started laughing in a monotone voice, "Ha ha ha. You fell for it. Ha ha ha."

186 glared at the cannon angrily, "I'm going to kill him for that."

Raz chuckled, "Oh you two are great friends. He almost killed you as prank."

"Laugh it up, Raz, just laugh it up!" 186 exclaimed, highly annoyed.

Raz chuckled to himself as the ship landed to the right side of a metal house/lab. It seemed calm and peaceful seeing as how they were in the middle of a desolate valley. Nothing really seemed alive other than the two of them. It was really starting to freak the living daylights out of Raz. Kori pulled out a keycard from her pocket and swiped it through a PIN pad by the door. The little message said "DENIED". 186 just paused in complete silence, her arms twitching slightly as she stared blankly at the PIN pad. Raz moved back a few steps. She sighed and then tapped onto the little screen with her index fingernail. When she seemed bored of that, she pulled out her key card again. Raz thought that she might try to scan it again, but Raz is not very good at predicting things.

"AUGH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK!" 186 started to beat up the poor PIN pad with her key card.

The little screen, after being brutally battered, said "Okay, okay… Approved!". The door slid open and Raz decided it was safe to go around 186 because she put the keycard back in her pocket. Raz hadn't been sure what to expect of the inside of M.O's base after that stint with the laser. Either this guy was full blown paranoid or he had a really, REALLY warped sense of humor. Still it didn't prepare him much for the bizarre sight that greeted him and Kori inside the base. They walked inside to find that this place was not as peaceful as the location outside. For starters, there were the cats. Everywhere they looked there were cats of some kind wandering around, perched on computer equipment, sleeping in corners, or just sitting there meowing most not even bothering to turn an eye towards their unexpected guests. Moving right along on the too-weird-even-for-a-psychic-circus-star list of interior decorations were the rows upon rows of bookshelves crammed with everything from comic books, graphic novels, science fiction, horror, you named it this guy had it. Most of which were covered in enough dust that to breathe in this atmosphere would require someone not accustomed to their surroundings to don a mask and oxygen tank. Clearly this M.O guy wasn't much for organization. As if this wasn't enough the parts of the ground and tables that weren't occupied by sixteen million cats and kittens was littered with robot parts and bizarre gadgets that twitched and spun, blinked and beeped, and toiled away at their individual functions oblivious to the rest of the world. Robotic parts scattered about like morbid puzzle pieces. Raz stood there staring at his surroundings wondering just what kind of wackjob would live in a place like this.

"Uh, oh-kay. Why are there so many cats? And books? And, well, there doesn't seem to be much that ISN'T in some ridiculous amount cluttered around here so… Can I just ask why it looks like the home of this M.O guy's a kleptomaniac slash bookworm slash cat freak?" He said wading across the sea of fur and whiskers careful as to not step on any of the furry feline's tails, which was akin to trying to cross a mine field without a mine detector, which he had actually done during his Basic Braining exercises back at Camp Whispering Rock.

"M.O's never been one to do anything that makes any kind of sense. He seems to be devoted to being as far apart from normal as you can possibly get. That and he has a thing for cats that borders on obsession." Kori growled, booting a plump Tabby out of the way that hissed it's displeasure only to have Kori hiss right back at it sending the poor thing scurrying off down a corridor.

"What's your problem? I thought you _liked_ animals?" Raz asked.

Kori replied, "One, I am allergic to dust…" She sneezed, causing another puff of dust rose into the air. "Two, I'd like to get out of here ASAP. Cats I like, but tons of cats staring at me is just plain creepy."

Raz cringed when he found a disembodied robotic head, "Does a robotic head go onto your Things That Are Freaky list?"

186 picked it up. "Alas, poor robot, I knew him rather not well," she recited and then threw the head into a corner of the room, causing a cloud of dust to rise.

"Please tell me that wasn't M.O," Raz said, horrified.

"No. Believe me, you'll know it when I find M.O," she replied, her mind racing with revenge schemes.

Raz read her mind to see what the poor bastard had gotten himself into.

'_Hmm… Should I pull off every appendage slowly and painfully? No, that might not work. Ooh! I could push him off a cliff and then give him a safe landing… of a pool of magma or Sulfuric Acid! Or Nitrochloric Acid! Possibly… Or I could–'_

Raz decided that he had heard enough. 186's thoughts could be a little on the…unsettling side. He should try to find M.O before Kori found him or…In any case, he should try to find him.

"AUGH!" 186 screamed as she tripped and fell. "I'm having extreme bad luck…"

She grabbed the object that had tripped her up. It was a VHS tape. Kori cocked her to the side and stared at it. It was unmarked. That was somewhat odd. What was an unmarked tape doing in the middle of the floor? She put it in the VHS player and pushed play. Praying that it wasn't anything… ahem, "suggestive", Kori watched the static. The snowy noise made Kori cringe and mute the TV. Raz turned and sat next to her. Then the screen went black.

"SAMARA'S GOING TO KILL US!"

"Kori, shut up!" Raz exclaimed.

The mad doctor himself appeared on screen. Okay, well, the mad dentist himself appeared on screen. Dr. Loboto, sans Sheegor, came on laughing.

"So it appears those fools did send a search party! Well, whoever you are, you are undoubtedly from that group of fools, the Psychonauts! As if you could stop my evil scheme! I'm sure you're wondering where M.O is, but you'll never find him! I've hidden him in such an ingenious spot that you'll never find him! But should you find him, you'll also find that I left you a surprise! Or rather…" Dr. Loboto paused, "Well… I didn't leave you a surprise because I didn't leave you _anything_… But you will nevertheless be surprised! Ta ta for now, you fools!"

The video cut out and Kori turned off the TV.

"Why was he so dense as to leave a video tape of himself?" Kori asked.

Raz sighed, "He's a villain and a dentist. You can't expect much from him."

"All of those years of college down the drain," Kori sighed. "Well, we've got to find M.O! He's got to be here!"

Raz looked at his surroundings again and chuckled, "Yeah, we'll need a vacuum, the Mission Organization team, and a miracle."

No sooner had Raz finished his statement, a dull clanking began echoing off the dimly lit corridors, the vibrations shaking the layers of dust off of the tables and equipment. Then just as the noise reached it's highest point it stopped dead as a heartbeat. For a second, nothing moved, including Kori and Raz, both of whom were instinctively holding their breath in anticipation of whatever was coming their way. They didn't have to wait long. All of a sudden, a door next to them flew off its hinges and slammed into the wall opposite the door sending felines and Psychonauts alike diving for cover. A three toed metallic claw-like foot with talons like a grasping bird of prey retracted back into the darkness of the shadowy doorway with a soft hiss and with a loud clank a tall figure stepped into the room the overhead fluorescent lights throwing the figure into startling clarity. Raz looked at the statuesque figure. His face was three fourths made of lightly tanned skin; the other fourth was made of a bluish-purple steel plate. A slight mustache and a developing beard were on his chin and along his jaw lines that my sideburns blend into as they come down both sides of his head. The one human eye was a dark emerald and partially covered by messy short black hair. The other was a robotic eye, if you could call it an eye. It was more along the lines of a black camera with a red lens. It was dull and lifeless. He was wearing an Invader Zim T-Shirt with a gray background and Zim's black silhouette in a green logo with his purple eyes arched in that classic egomaniacal fashion of his with the words 'Why am I so amazing ?' around the logo and black jeans that were slightly ripped, revealing the same bluish-purple steel creating his legs. His left arm was slender and long, but his right arm was more of the same steel and three times bigger. His feet were less than human as they were both made with three opposable steel appendages, forming the aforementioned metal talons.

Kori's look of surprise quickly changed to unbridled anger and she stomped over to the mechanized hybrid, seemingly ignoring the fact that the fellow had a good couple of inches on her. "Well well well! It's about time you decided to _grace_ me with your presence M.O!" She growled her eyes blazing with all kinds of nasty plans for revenge.

"Wait a minute, THIS is M.O? The one were looking for?" Raz asked. "You mean I came ALL the way out here from this human-tin can hybrid! AND HE'S NOT EVEN AN OLD GUY!"

Kori opened her mouth to reply but M.O decided to answer for her.

"AFFIRMATIVE. SUBJECT IS 'M.O' FULL CODE NAME METAL OVERLORD 2.0." The cybernetic teen droned.

"Oh, that's REALLY cute, you oversized toaster! First you pull that stunt with the laser and then you reprogram your key card which should have been enough for your warped sense of humor but no! You just HAD to take it one step further and scare us half to death! If this is your idea of a practical joke, let's see how funny you think it is when I shove my foot right up yo-EEK!" The rest of Kori's rant was cut off as she threw up a psychic shield to deflect the hybrid's armored fist as it flew at her head the wall of psychic energy only barely blocking the attack.

The cyborg's mouth opened and a deep rumbling voice tumbled out, "INTRUDERS DETECTED. ALL ENEMIES OF DOCTOR LOBOTO ARE TO BE EXTERMINATED." He intoned in a deadpan, but malevolent voice.

Realizing that her friend wasn't feeling all like himself, to say the least, Kori assessed her current situation and gave Razputin the following advice: "Um, you know, maybe this is the part where we should run screaming for our lives, how about you?" Kori gulped.

Raz however, seeing as he had dealt with his fair share of nasty foes in his career as a Psychonaut in training, wasn't quite ready to panic. "Oh come on, so he's fast? We can take him." Raz said cockily, assuming a pugilist stance and preparing to fire a barrage of psi-blasts. In response M.O held up his mechanized arm which suddenly transformed into a massive high tech Gatling gun. As a further touch a razor edged chainsaw jutted out of the middle of the barrels roaring to like with a rusty screech, shedding oil droplets everywhere like a rain of gore. Raz's eyebrows shot up to the roof, suddenly not so sure that this would end well. "You know, let's try your idea." He suggested.

Kori nodded and with that they hauled ass down a corridor with M.O in hot pursuit. Using their levitation balls, they rolled down the corridor scattering felines and robot parts like bowling pins. The two of them apologized as they saw the poor kitties flying through the air.

"Is he still following us?" Kori asked as they rolled past countless doors.

Sparing a quick glance behind him Raz immediately wished he hadn't. Rather than simply follow them along the ground the mechanized teen was sprinting along the ceiling like an Olympic track runner. His double jointed legs were pumping like pistons as he ran his taloned toes gouging chunks of the ceiling as he traveled along the ceiling making his movements resemble those of a Raptor in pursuit of its prey.

"Yeah I'd say he's still following us!" Raz yelped putting the pedal to the metal.

Suddenly Kori tripped over a stack of DVD's and tumbled off of her Leviball and, in an attempt to steady herself, grabbed Raz, pulling him along with her.

The two Psychonauts tumbled into the kitchen, crashing into the sink, causing a tower of unclean dishes to topple over and bury them in broken porcelain.

"Oh my aching head." Raz groaned putting hand to his left temple.

"Oh my aching," Kori stopped in mid complaint as though checking something. "Huh… Actually, is there any part of me that ISN'T aching right now?" She experimentally moved a little and was rewarded by a series of loud pops and cracks. "Ow, I guess not." She grumbled.

Before Raz could reply, M.O appeared suddenly looming over them with his chainsaw and Gatling gun raised to do them no good at all.

"Well, I can't say this was how I wanted to die really," Kori said unhappily, eyeing the murderous mechanical hybrid of cybernetics and teenage hormones. "Now I know how Caesar felt."

Raz however had spotted a gray furred cat nearby watching the action unfold from underneath an overturned metal bowl giving a small frightened meow.

Just as M.O swung down his chainsaw, Raz used TK to grab the cat and held it in front of M.O's camera lens. The little feline meowed softly and licked the lens of the camera as it zoomed in onto the cat's face, making him stop dead in his tracks. He shook himself, as though dazed, his weapons retracting into his arm.

Then he saw the kitty and he broke into a large dopey grin. "Trouble! There you are! I was wondering where you had run off to!" He said grabbing the little feline in a firm but gentle hug.

To Raz's surprise, the feline started purring away nuzzling M.O's chin with the top of its head. After about five minutes of this, he finally noticed that he was not alone. His camera lens zoomed onto Raz and his eyebrow raised in surprise. "Uh, who are you and what are you doing in my home?" He asked looking a little nonplussed.

Before Raz could reply Kori bashed M.O over the head with a discarded robot arm, knocking the poor teen out like a light. "Take that! And that! And THAT!" Kori roared kicking and bashing the unconscious cyborg in a frightening display of unbridled teenage angst. After about twenty minutes of this, she finally ran out of steam for the time being and slumped to the floor panting.

"You good now?" Raz asked.

Kori took a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah, I'm good." She said giving a relieved smile.

"Who would have guessed that under that calm exterior lies the heart of a killer?" Raz asked.

Kori blushed, "Aww… You're just saying that." She took a cleansing breath to calm herself, "Okay, wolf-faced monkey monster. You've had your violence, let me have my sanity."

"What…?" Raz asked.

Kori smirked, "I got it from my JTHM book."

"I'll just forget I asked."

The brunette nodded, "You'll be better off anyway." She walked over to her friend, "M.O? Are you in the land of the living?" There was no reply. Kori shook him and he didn't wake up. She kneeled down in front of him. "M.O?" she shook him again. "Please, wake up! I can't yell at you if you don't wake up, you jerk!"

He remained silent and still. Kori growled and stood up. She kicked him on the side that was metal. The force made a small clang ring out. It left a small dent. Kori hopped around on her left foot, feeling an insane pain in her right foot. Raz noticed the red camera eye flicker to life. Then the human eye opened, showing a dark emerald eye looking straight at Raz. He shuffled back as the camera zoomed in on him.

M.O rubbed his temples, "I have such a headache…"

Kori looked over at him in shock, "That actually worked!"

"Okay, one more time, who are you two and why are you here!" he asked, pulling out the Gatling gun again.

Kori sighed, "M.O, I just found my center of balance. Please don't make me lose it again."

"I'm the one making commands here, whoever you are!" he exclaimed aiming the gun at her.

Kori shrugged, "Mm-kay… Tell me. Are you feeling sleepy?"

"No, wh–"

Raz whacked him over the head with a robotic arm and he was knocked out again.

Raz smirked, "You know… That is fun!"

Kori grabbed a nearby laptop and hooked it into M.O's robotic arm. She accessed a folder titled "Memory". Raz watched over her shoulder.

"So why didn't he know who you are? I thought you were friends!" Raz exclaimed.

"We are… But he doesn't remember it. Look!"

Raz looked at the screen and saw that the folder was replaced with false memories.

"Loboto!" Raz exclaimed. "That must have been what he was talking about!"

"No really?" Kori asked sarcastically. "Well, M.O isn't in the condition for 20 questions so… Guess who we get to find?"

"Lemme guess… Loboto?" Raz asked.

Kori nodded and pointed to M.O, "Unless Magneto here has backup Memory disks, we have to go out and find his original Memory disks."

"Well, doesn't he have any recent memories left?"

Kori looked and found that M.O had made a separate file for recent memories. She entered it and found it full of events. She pondered why Loboto didn't remove these files as well.

"If you help me, I think we can get some answers out of him," Kori smirked evilly, "The fun way."

: A few hours later :

M.O woke up in a pitch black room, unable to move. He couldn't see on this setting, so he switched to Night Vision. He found he could make out details much more clearly. In front of him were two figures. One was the girl from before and the other was the boy.

M.O smirked, "I can see you."

"You think I don't know that?" Kori asked.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

Raz smirked, "Some answers and we aren't leaving until we get them."

"Fine," M.O said.

A disappointed Kori turned the lights on, "You mean you aren't going to resist?"

The hybrid replied flatly, changing back his sight to normal, "If it means that you'll leave me be…"

"Oh, you wish," Kori smirked. "If you don't give us answers, you're going to come with us!"

M.O smirked, "Psh… I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I say we take him back to Psychonauts H.Q.," Raz smirked. "Let Sasha have his way with him."

M.O looked shocked, "I'M NOT GAY!"

"NOT THAT, YOU PERV!" Kori yelled.

"In any case, I'm not going. I'm staying right here!"

Raz and Kori smirked at each other, "Is that so?"

He looked between the two of them with a bit of fear in his human eye.

: In Raz's ship :

Kori was listening to her CD player while Raz was asleep. M.O was tied down with chains to his chair and was obviously not happy about it. Raz and Kori had used TK to bring him into the ship without a fuss for themselves. Kori had enjoyed slamming him into the ship. (She was still ticked about the whole laser & PIN pad thing, even with her balance intact.) M.O however was less than cooperative about being quiet while someone else was sleeping. He was yelling for them to let him go. Earlier, Kori had tried to explain the situation but M.O, without his proper memories, didn't really believe her so she had given up trying to be reasonable.

"I wouldn't hurt you guys! I swear!" the teen exclaimed.

Kori nodded, "Yep, and I'm Queen of the Butterfly People."

M.O sighed, "You could, at least, let me entertain myself."

"Why? What are you going to do? Blast me with another laser?" Kori asked angrily.

"I said I was sorry! It was only a joke," he replied. "I swear I wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was asking for it!"

Kori paused, thinking it over for a minute. She got up and unchained his arms.

"You're lucky. I'm still ticked at you," she snapped and turned her back to him.

He cocked his head in confusion, "You mean we aren't friends like you said earlier?"

"So now you believe me? When it's most convenient?"

There was a pause from M.O and Kori just sat back down. Before she had the chance to try to drone him out, he spoke up.

"Why are you so mad at me? Because I forgot I was your friend? Well, if that's the reason, it's not a very good one. It's not my fault I forgot."

Kori paused, "Well… I can't help it. I don't like it when people say they're my friend and then forget about me. I'm not a very trusting person. It takes some time for me to trust other people, but once they betray must trust, it takes twice as long to get it back."

"Don't you give second chances?"

"…Sometimes."

M.O sighed, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but couldn't you give me the benefit of the doubt and a second chance?"

Kori thought it over, "Okay. I guess so."

"I have to make a note to never to get on your bad side again," M.O said, trying to make her laugh.

She smiled, "Well, pointing a Gatling gun isn't exactly a great way to make friends."

"I guess not," he smiled sheepishly. "Well, aren't you going to give me your name?"

"It's Kori," she smiled at him. "And that's Raz."

M.O smiled, "Gotcha. Kori…uh, could you unchain me?"

"Not on your life…" she went back to listening to her CD player.

"YOU BLACK HEARTED DEMONESS!" he yelled.

She smiled, "I'm just kidding."

Kori unchained him as he mumbled an apology. She sat back down and eventually fell asleep. M.O checked to make sure they were both asleep then smirked. It was time for a joy ride.

xXx

This was a lot of fun to write. I love self-insertions. Not only do I get to write about my psychotic self, I get to write Raz and the Psychonauts cast and M.O! Sorry about the repeated blows to the head, M.O… (sheepish grin)  
M.O: (has an icepack on his head) It's coming out of your pay.

Kori: YOU DON'T PAY ME AT ALL!

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I'm soooooooo sorry that this has been on a sort of unannounced hiatus, but this chapter was hard to write because I absolutely could not think of anything. The next chapter might come faster because well...you'll find out. ; )  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Psychonauts related, and Kisetsu and M.O own parts of my free will. The rest of it is still up for bid somewhere on eBay probably. Why would anyone want a piece of my free will, you ask? Because (goes into song) I'm the kind of human wreckage that ya love! ((I wuv that little song.))

xXx

There are few better ways to jostle someone out of a sound sleep then the horrendous screech of something scraping against metal. Like the one that had just woken up Raz and Kori from their nap onboard Sasha Nein's jet.

"Oh, I was having such an enjoyable dream… My homicidal French squid friend baked me an apple pie," Kori said with a childish pout before adding with a smile. "With Cool Whip on top!"

Raz simply stared at her for a moment at a loss as to exactly how he should reply to that comment before resigning himself to a simple, "I see." before hopping to his feet and finally noticing a few things were slightly off.

First off the chair where M.O had been chained to was now vacant several of them lying in broken piles. Next was the constant bumps and lurches indicating that the auto-pilot had been disengaged. Lastly there was of course the sight of M.O, attempting to steer the ship while holding a copy of the driver's manual open in his lap his camera lens scanning the instructions while his human eye was fixed on the windshield an expression of not quite controlled panic on his face as he tried to cram at least three years worth of flight training into the course of three minutes.

"Oh M.O, care to explain why your flying the ship?" Kori asked sweetly though there was an underlying menace in her voice that made Raz suddenly very grateful he wasn't in the cyborg's shoes...if he wore shoes.

When M.O opened his mouth to reply there was a strange squeaking sound like a cassette tape being rewound and his eye twitching before exclaiming "All systems failing captain, we can't keep her stable, we don't have the power!" in a dead-on impersonation of Scotty from 'Star Trek'.

Kori blinked for a moment before groaning in realization. "Oh boy, I should have known this was going to happen." She sighed.

"You knew M.O would to hijack the jet while we were asleep?" Raz wondered before cringing as another scraping noise (apparently the sound of the tops of several pine trees raking the bottom of the ship) filled the air.

"No! Wait, actually yes, but I was referring to THIS," She said flipping open a computer monitor on his robot arm and drumming her fingers on the metal surface as M.O's onboard computer booted up and typing something in before sighing. "Yep, figured as much, the backup copy of his brain we booted up was incomplete so his mainframe's trying to fill in the holes with whatever it can salvage from the rest of his memories. In this case bits and pieces of television programs." She explained before noticing Raz's clueless expression and shrugging. "Basically his brain's running on cable TV. This is why I wish Reboot was still on Cartoon Network..."

"Well, that's comforting, so how do we get him to stop acting like a walking media parrot?" Raz replied unable to stop reminiscing about his time inside the twisted mind of the Milkman. This was probably because so far both that mission and the one he was on now seemed to make about as much sense, mainly none.

Before Kori could reply M.O's eye twitched again this time an idiotic goofy grin on his face with his tongue out the corner. For a moment he was silent, as were Raz and Kori waiting to see what happened next, before he suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs in a disturbingly high pitched voice. "YAY NOW WE GO UP!!" Before slamming back the throttle making the jet do a sharp turn and rocket up into the sky at high speed plastering Raz and Kori against the back of the ship like flies on a windshield.

"THIS WAS NOT HOW I WANTED TO SPEND MY FIRST MISSION AS A PSYCHONAUT!" Raz hollered as his face flapped from the G-forces they were experiencing.

Kori just laughed hysterically, remembering how she used to be from Raz's reaction, "Ah, c'est la vie, mon ami! Bienvenue au Psychonauts! Comment ça va?"

Meanwhile M.O was pushing every single button on the control panel activating everything from the laser cannons to the airbags to the built in disco ball in the ceiling all the while going. "Oh, what's this do? What's that do? LET'S FIND OUT!" His hands blurring over the controls giggling like a three year old who had just found a shiny new toy as the ship jerked and spun in a random pattern causing Raz and Kori to ricochet off the walls and ceiling thankfully using their TK shields to keep themselves from getting their brains knocked loose.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea!" Kori said in between bounces before angling her trajectory towards the cockpit. Finally she landed with a plop up in the co-pilot's seat and cleared her throat closing her eyes in concentration before opening them again and turning to M.O. "GIR! Stop playing with the buttons and give me the controls to the ship right now!" She snarled in a remarkable imitation of Invader Zim.

M.O, who obviously had been under the impression that he was GIR, cocked his head to one side still giving that goofy grin before squealing. "OKIE DOKIE!" Before running up the side of the ship using his magnetized talons and break dancing on the ceiling all the while humming to himself.

Kori grabbed the steering throttle for the ship managing to level its flight bringing it down to rest in a clearing amidst a smattering of trees before touching down with a gentle thump as the landing gear extended. "Well that was fun." Kori said brushing the hair out of her face and giving a slight giggle finding it rather funny that their lives had been saved by 'Invader Zim'.

Raz gave her a look of disbelief, "Do you realize just how many times we've almost been killed today?"

"Yes, but what fun is it to sit and not take part? After all, all the world's a stage, the men and women merely players. They have their entrances and exits while they strut their hour upon the stage, and then they fall into the black abyss to never be heard from again."

"That's not how it goes," Raz replied.

186 shrugged, "I like my version better."

"You would," the younger smirked.

"Well, what would you rather have me say? Ekky-ekky-ekky-ekky-z'Bang, zoom-Boing, z'nourwringmm?"

"I GET IT!" Raz boomed throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "So, now that it's been established that you're just as nuts as M.O is, any idea where we are?"

Kori glanced out the window to see nothing but forest then turned to Raz, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Hmm, judging by the nature of the landscape, the placement of the sun, and the nature of the local wildlife I'd have to say...somewhere with a lot of trees?" She answered shrugging.

Suddenly M.O stopped dancing and stood stiff as a rock from the ceiling, his robotic lens starting to blink and beep as though responding to something. His eye twitched again and this time his face turned serious moving his human arm in front of him as though he was holding a cape. "The Bat-Signal, I am needed!" He said in a deep voice...just before springing from the wall with his mechanical legs folded up crashing through the wall of the jet leaving a cyborg-shaped outline in the side as he sped off into the forest leaving Kori and Raz behind looking at his disappearing form.

"Hey, Kori, didn't you tie up M.O?"

"Yes'm."

Raz shook his head as though to try and dispel the utter lunacy of what had just transpired from his mind, "Then how was he flying the ship?"

"THE GUY'S HALF CYBORG WITH A FREAKIN' CHAINSAW AND GATLING GUN! How do you think he got out?" Kori yelled incredulously.

"You let him go, didn't you?" Raz asked, still dazed from the bizarre experience of having M.O and Kori pretend to be cartoon characters in a life or death situation.

Kori hung her head, "I've done things I'm not proud of."

"Such as...?"

Kori smiled nervously, "Not right now, Raz! You can get blackmail on me later, 'kay?"

"I'll hold you to it," Raz nodded and ran out of the door. "To where ever M.O's headed!" The overeager ten-year-old sped after the hybrid into the forest on his Levitation ball at speeds that would rival Super Sonic. The brunette stood in awe of his speed and wondering why Raz just didn't turn the ship back on so they could follow M.O. Kori shrugged and started the ship back up. Turning on the radar, she easily found two dots, one of them rapidly catching up to the dot in front. She could only guess that those were her friends.

"Might as well find out where we are..." Kori pulled up a map of the area. "Let's see..." Then she froze in place with wide eyes, "Oh great... I have no friggin' idea where in Elore's name we are. I'm going to kill him when this is over." She paused, "Woah, déjà vu..."

The ship began to take off after the two, as Kori forgot to turn off the 'target chase' mode that she previously had on. She didn't really notice that she had left it that way until the sudden start of the engines caused 186 to nearly become extremely friendly with the windshield.

"Ugh... What else could possibly go wrong today?" She pushed in her Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack and switched it to track 13. Then to her dismay, the song began to skip so Oogie sounded like he was singing with a bad case of the hiccups. Kori screamed in sadness and frustration and nearly kicked the dash in. "You stupid ship! First, you get me lost in the woods, and now you ruin my favorite song! If anything else breaks down, I swear by Harry Champ's vast amount of money that you shall be returned to Nein as a

fancy can opener!"

It must have heard or sensed her threat because Nein's ship quickly flew into a grassy clearing in which Raz currently had M.O under a boulder for safe keeping. Kori just cracked up into hysterical laughter as her superior's ship slowly landed. Before she left the ship, however, she gave it a small but vicious glare. It seemed to jump away from her a touch when she stepped down onto the solid ground.

"Well, isn't this just perfectly marvelous?" she chuckled, her spirits brightened at the scene of physical torture before her.

Raz smirked, "You know, we should charge people money to cause physical harm to M.O! We'd make a fortune and tick off every anger management specialist!"

186 smirked, ideas swirling in her twisted imagination.

"Kori...? Uh...That was a joke."

She gave him a devilish smirk, "I make no jokes, Master Rasputin, but I'd be more than happy to give that idea a try." Then she seemed to a mental double take, "Forget I said that."

"The very thought of your mind scares me."

Kori blushed, "You're just saying that."

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" M.O cried out while crawling out from under the boulder.

The brunette smiled devilishly and started laughing excitedly, "I love it when people say that! Now let's see..." Kori went back into the ship and scavenged around for random things which she could turn into a mobile torture chamber.

M.O glanced at Raz with a somewhat more lucid expression on his face. Apparently he was running on his non-damaged memory again, at least for now. "Is she always deranged like that?"

"You don't know that half of it," Raz responded bleakly. "That's the girl who dances to Its theme song."

"It's a rather catchy tune, I believe," Kori smiled innocently. She was pushing out a cart with several items hidden under a gray tarp.

"Beep beep, Kori," Raz glared at her.

She sighed, "Yowza, Raz gets off a zingah. Like I've never heard people compare me to Richie Tozier before, but others think of me as Eddie Kasbrak." The brunette leaned against the cart's handle in thought, "Then again I could be a little bit Bill Denbrough."

"And what horror story have you written?" Raz asked cockily.

Kori smiled, "I wrote this one about a woman who was made to believe she was killed by her husband when he found out she was cheating on him with his best friend who was also killed. She's actually driven insane by the guilt so the government rebuilds her into a new person by telling her that she's dead. It's kind of a psychological thriller if you think about it. And then I'm writing this one-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" M.O and Raz exclaimed in perfect unison.

Raz sighed, "Why do have to write about people going insane?"

Kori responded with a twisted glint in her eye, "It's fun to rip apart a human psyche until it's nothing but a string of its former self. You break down the personality complexes while you rip and tear at the character's inner strength and will power. Finally you get to expose the primal fears and defects in a human's circuits." Kori sighed in exaltation, "A truly marvelous system."

M.O gave her a freaked out look, "You need to get a boyfriend."

"Like you have room to talk," Kori smirked. Then she asked with a sincere smile, "Now which do you prefer: slow agonizing mental breakdowns or systematic physical torture?"

The cyborg gave her an exhausted look, "I have a choice?!"

"Well, of course, you silly!" Kori laughed, "I want my customers to remember what they chose so I can better serve them in the future." She pulled out a giant cordless drill and inspected the bit, chipping off some dark red substance.

M.O smirked, "You mean people pay you to torture them? Are we talking masochism now?"

Kori slapped him, "I'm not a whore!"

"Right, then why did you say pay?" he smirked playfully. "Do you have a second job, Miss Psychonaut?"

Kori laughed and got within inches of his face, "Who said I get currency as payment?" She pulled out a tape recorder of her pocket. Kori pushed 'play', and a chorus of suffering human screams wailed out for help and for someone to take a drill out of someone else's leg. Raz's eyes started twitching, and M.O stared at her in horror.

"What kind of monster are you?" the cyborg asked incredulously.

Kori hugged him, "Why, I'm the homicidal, sadistic, and yet humorous, quirky kind of monster that you can't help but love, dear friends!" Then she remembered what they come here for and quickly grabbed her drill, "Now you never answered my quest—M.O? Raz?" When she saw them quietly sneaking off towards the ship, Kori smiled inwardly, knowing that she has done her job of scaring someone into thinking she is criminally insane, and headed back towards the ship while humming "The Galaxy Song".

The two boys looked back to see Kori slowly walking at a large distance behind them and giving them a friendly wave with a smile every time they glanced at her.

Raz gave M.O a confused look, "And just why were you friends with her?"

M.O pondered to himself for a moment then answered, "I don't quite remember."

Just then, both of their thoughts were invaded by a scratchy demon-like shrieked message, 'BIG BROTHER IS ALWAYS WATCHING!' They looked at each with horror struck faces, as if asking without saying a word 'You didn't just hear that, did you?'. Just then, they were both greeted with a soft poke in the back. The boys whipped around in complete unison to see a concerned looking Kori.

"You boys look like you've seen a ghost or two!" Kori exclaimed. "Is everything alright?"

M.O gave her an incredulous look, "You mean you didn't hear it?"

"Hear what?" 186 asked innocently.

Raz glared at her, "Then you're the one who was sending us that," Raz tried his best to imitate the voice, but his version was a little bit too raspy, "Big brother is always watching!"

The brunette cocked an eyebrow at him and responded proudly, "Ha ha, Raz, but you can't con a con! You won't scare me that easy!"

"So that wasn't you?" M.O asked. Kori ignored his question by walking past them towards the ship, "Honestly, you both need to take a joke more. I mean, you play a recording of me and my friends screaming, and you two get all flustered and vengeful! Sheesh, that's the point of horror movies. People paying to be scared; Hollywood directors are brilliant."

Raz looked at M.O in complete dismay, "If that wasn't her...then..."

Before you could count to one, the two boys zoomed into the ship, leaving Kori in the dust.

"I seen it run right through our campin' site! It was buck nekkid, screamin', and holdin' a bananer! Or maybe it weren't a bananer, it could'a been- ONE OF NATURE'S MYSTERIES!" Kori exclaimed in a hillbilly accent.

"Would you move it?!" M.O grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "Whatever scratchy-voiced demon is out here will kill us!"

Kori laughed hysterically, "That was me, you dolts! Just because I'm a Psychonaut doesn't mean I won't abuse my powers for the sake of a joke every once in awhile! Besides, there's nothing out here that'll kill us!"

Just then, a chorus of hungry howls sounded followed by a loud roar with the sound of ripping flesh. Kori and M.O looked at each other and ran back to the ship, screaming. The brunette nearly shoved her friend into the ship while shouting at him to go. They both nearly tripped over each other. Kori pulled her legs in while M.O closed the door.

"Sheesh! You guys sure are jumpy."

M.O and Kori both glared at the young boy and, to the delight of the Psychonauts staff, decided not to kill him for poking fun at them. Instead they took seats up front and got comfy, but not before making sure M.O was nowhere near the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?" Raz asked.

Kori chuckled, "Ask Mega Man."

"Ha ha ha, very funny, but I take no offense to your comment," M.O chimed.

Kori smirked, "Then you shouldn't take offense when I comment about how we're hopelessly lost because of your faulty wiring."

"Shows what you know! I know exactly where we are!" M.O exclaimed.

Kori asked simply, "Which would be?"

"...Somewhere in the general vicinity of wherever we were when we landed!"

Kori sighed and just listened to a CD she had in her Walkman as she flew the ship. Raz stared at the clouds outside for a moment or two before sighing from boredom.

"M.O?"

"Yes'm?"

Raz looked at him with a curious look, "How come you're acting all...normal?"

M.O tossed him nervous glance, "You mean... I'm acting normally?"

"Well, yeah, I mean—"

"DAMMIT! I'M ACTING NORMAL AGAIN!" M.O exclaimed. "That really ruined my day."

Raz frowned, "Sorry, I just meant that you're not in 'random TV personality' mode."

"Oh you mean that?" M.O sighed with relief, "For a second I thought I was conforming. But yeah, about that! It was just my reaction to a homing signal coming from one of my memory disks. Whenever I fall apart, each of the...non-living parts sounds off a homing signal so if it's ever lost, I can find it again."

"Like the Iron Giant," Kori mumbled.

"Oh! I remember that movie!" Raz smiled. "But I don't think M.O is that tall."

Kori muttered under her breath, "His ego sure is."

"HEY! I find that comment offensive!" he glared at her.

"Good 'cause I was trying to offend you that time."

M.O glared at her, "Can't you be positive instead of putting me down? You've been against me since the first minute we've been together!"

"Well, I could be positive, but it's much more fun to be negative. You see pain, other than my own, brings me much joy," Kori smiled brightly. "It's just one of my more loving qualities."

"Oh yes because you could win Miss U.S.A. pageants left and right with that world positive attitude," M.O rolled his eyes.

The girl gagged, "Please! If society has to judge women in such a physical manner which places no merit on her mind and morals, I wish to have no part in something so utterly degrading."

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed, you know," he said sarcastically.

Raz glanced at her, "You hang around Nein WAY too much."

"Eh, to each his own," Kori shrugged.

The ten year old smirked, "And yours is a life of screenplay writing and 80's British Pop Rock."

"Bingo!" Kori punctuated the thought by shooting her arm straight up. "On the nose, monsieur." She looked out the windshield and pointed to a tall tree in the masses of the forest. "There! See? We've already passed that tree!"

"Really? What makes you so sure?" M.O asked sarcastically.

Kori simply pointed to a blinking red antenna and smirked.

"It still could be any old tree with an antenna sticking out of it, but since you are so sure it's the same tree, we'll check it out," M.O said smugly.

Kori seemed overjoyed but replied in a tone dripping with sarcasm, "Oh can we?! Thank you for actually listening to me and not trying to blow me up, lock me out, or attack me with a chainsaw!"

"You don't let anything go, do you?" he asked angrily. "I'm sorry I had my memory stolen! Next time, I'll just keep a robotic guard that makes you answer riddles to get in my house!"

"It'll sure be smarter than you," Kori smirked.

"SEE?! YOU JUST INSULTED ME AGAIN!" M.O yelled.

She smiled victoriously, "You're just jealous. Go on, insult me if you can!"

"No! I will not reduce myself to your immaturity level!" he pointed at her incriminatingly. "You big meanie!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Stop it!" Raz yelled at the top of his lungs. "Sheesh, you two are worse than people my age."

"She started it!" M.O snapped.

The girl glared at him, "Nu-uh! You were asking for it."

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" The ten-year-old asked, getting very tired of their childlike ways.

Kori and M.O looked down at the floor and shifted their feet uncomfortably. Raz sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to remember that pretty soon he'd be away from the two of them. He walked out of the ship while listening to the two children whispering about who got whom in trouble. The young Psychonaut mentally slapped his forehead, thinking these two would forever grow down instead of up. When the trio reached the incriminating tree, they stared at the unnatural appendage. Kori stood up on her Levitation Ball and bounced up to the antenna. She grabbed a branch close to it and pulled herself into tree.

"Wow, this thing doesn't look too old," she inspected the thing carefully. She touched it carefully and was surprised to find that, even though it was in direct sunlight, it was cold. "That's odd. It must have just been put in."

Back on the ground, Raz and M.O were waiting for some report from Kori when they heard a snapping noise.

Raz looked around nervously, "Did you hear that?"

"That twig snapping noise? Yeah, it's probably just some animal. Nothing to worry about," M.O smiled. "I mean, it is a forest after all."

"Yeah, you're probably right," the preteen nodded. He turned his head back up skyward, "Well, Kori?"

"Well, it looks like it's just been put in because it's not warm. I can't find a company name or anything," she explained. Then Kori pulled out her cell phone, "And it's not a Plural signal antenna. I don't have any bars!"

M.O rolled his eyes, "Thanks for telling us that."

Raz was about to say something when he was interrupted by another closer sounding snapping noise. That noise was followed by a low growl. The preteen turned to face the noise only have another one sound from behind him.

"You know those animals you were talking about..." Raz said slowly, "I have this feeling that they're not the nicest ones."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Oh, just a feeling."

Just as Raz said that, a group of twelve coyotes slowly approached the two. However, there was something slightly off about them. It was just a minor detail, really. Their dirty, seed and bug filled brown fir was heavily contrasted by a small chrome triangle just on the tops of their heads.

"Huh, I wonder if those are new animal tags," M.O thought aloud. "I highly doubt it, but you just never know."

"Well, we can't hurt these guys. They're probably just trying to protect their territory or something." Raz grimaced, "But we have to protect ourselves."

"Huh, what a conundrum!" M.O exclaimed sarcastically. "Saving some coyotes or self-preservation? Damn, that's a hard choice!"

"Sarcasm is not needed!" Raz boomed. "What we need is a plan!" Then he yelled skyward, "Kori, we could use a hand!"

Kori gasped, "But I'm an animal lover! I can't possibly—"

"One just got in the ship and broke your CD player," M.O joked.

Her right eye twitched, "What?" Her face flared red in extreme hate, "Y'all gon' git it!" Raz and M.O looked at each other in confused humor as she jumped down from the tree.

"Since when has Kori had a Hicksville accent?" Raz laughed.

M.O shrugged, "You've known her longer than me!"

The brunette stomped over to the group and gave them a murderous stare down, "A'right, ya no good varmints, which a' ya did it? Or do I gotta shoot y'all?" She pulled out her handgun and fired a bullet into a coyote's "hat".

The victim whined and then ran off into the forest. The group looked amongst themselves and then glanced at Kori's venomous glare and brutal expression. Then they all got a look on their faces that said they were listening to something and just walked away calmly. They didn't even seem afraid.

Kori's face softened, and her gaze followed after the pack curiously, "That's odd. They weren't even scared."

"Okay, Miss Green Acres!" Raz teased. "What was that about?"

"What are you talking about?"

M.O looked at her incredulously, "You know, the whole 'Y'all better git before I git my 12 gauge!' thing!"

Kori shrugged, "Don't know what you're talking about." She walked back to the ship with a slightly fast pace.

"Huh, if she power walked any faster, I'd think she was avoiding us," Raz huffed.

M.O, who was almost entirely ignoring Raz, picked up the tiny silver hat that Kori had shot off the coyote. Though it had a huge hole in it, it could be fixed. All he had to was— Hm...

"Raz, stop humming! You made me lose my train of thought!"

"That wasn't me! I was just about to ask why you were humming," Raz paused in thought. "What do you think it was?"

"Well, it sounded kinda mechanical so—" M.O's face just melted down into an emotionless mug. "We're walking..."

"What do you—"

The boys watched, quite unimpressed, as the jet was flying right overhead. Raz pointed to it, just to make sure he was right about what it was. Sure enough, their only mode of transportation was zooming away at about 200 M.P.H. now. Raz took out his cell phone and dialed out Kori's number. It rang three times before a voice picked up with some foreign song playing in the background.

"Razzleberry! How good of you to call!" Kori chimed. "How is every little thing? How are Lili and the kids?"

"Kori... You know, you're not the only one supposed to be in the jet," Raz replied, obvious vexation showing.

She laughed, "I know, but I am. There is so much leg room that you wouldn't believe it. But is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh yeah, there is a small favor..."

"Like...?"

"Oh, how about..." Raz boomed into the receiver, "picking me and M.O up?!"

Kori exclaimed excitedly, "Hold on; this is my jam!" She blared the music in the background so Raz and M.O could hear it perfectly. "Tsuminai hito sae mo naminurui ame ni utare ne zuku kizu. Uso ga ima umare doko kara de uso de wa naku natte. Itsushiku kotoba mo kono hi sae subete ayamachi ni umorete yuku aoku kegarenai kioku dakishime." (Oh yes... Diru...)

"Kori! Turn down the music!" Raz screamed over Kyo's singing. "I can't hear anything!" She did as asked, "So do you want me to pick you up still?"

M.O screamed, "Yes! Why else would we call?"

"Just to say hello? I don't know the inner workings of your mind! Hold on; I'm coming so don't flip out." A slower song came on just as the phone clicked out.

They watched as the jet started to slowly go into reverse. As it crawled towards them, the jet started to descend. The landing gear kicked out and got into its position as the jet touched down. The hatch opened and steps descended to allow them onboard. The two walked inside to meet complete silence. There was no Kori, no music, no life. They stepped inside cautiously, trying to make small steps so it wouldn't alert anyone in the ship. Raz looked everywhere, even in those mysterious hiding places, but found no Kori.

M.O called out, "Okay, you win! You can come out now!"

The lights flickered off, causing Raz to sigh, "The horror trick isn't working!"

"AHA!"

Raz suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and screamed, "AUGH! What the hell?!"

"That's for the wound you gave me! And this is just because I feel like it!"

Another crack sounded and Raz yelped, "That one was my head! Stop it!"

"Hey! What's going on here?!" a voice yelled angrily as the lights flipped back on.

Kori was standing by the main light panel with a shocked look on her face. M.O was watching the scene with a confused face. Raz had an angry scowl on his face as he glared at the figure that was currently stabbing him with a kendo sword. The person, wearing a black ninja outfit, turned to Kori with shocked eyes.

"Kori!" The female voiced ninja looked at Raz, "Whoops, sorry about that, buddy." Then she pointed her kendo sword at Kori, "Kori, my age old nemesis! I have come for vengeance!"

The brunette looked at the ninja curiously, "Oka—"

"Keya!" The ninja exclaimed, whacking Kori over top the head.

Kori wailed, "Pain! That was my head!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the ninja apologized quickly.

The brunette smirked and grabbed a broom, "Me too." She quickly stabbed the ninja's right hip.

"Ow! My hip!" she cried out. "You'll pay for that!" But before the ninja had a chance to pull out her throwing knives, she burst into hysterical laughter.

Kori smirked and took a bow, "The winner and still Grand High Champion: Kori Bloom! And the crowd goes wild!"

"Curse you!" the ninja exclaimed through hysterical laughter.

Raz cleared his throat, "If no one minds, could you explain what's going on?"

The ninja lifted up its hood to reveal a girl about Kori's age with long silver hair and deep blue eyes. Her face was slightly tanned, which was somewhat odd for what she was wearing. She smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that. In the dark, I thought you were Kori."

"Oh yeah," Kori rolled her eyes. "Because I really sound like Raz, Unmei... Your ears are going bad, dearie."

"Oh, forgive me, Mrs. Lovett!" Unmei exclaimed sarcastically. "Are times still hard?" Kori shrugged and went on speaking with a British accent, "Yes, dearie, I'm afraid they are. But do you know what Mrs. Mooney's doing to keep up with business?"

"What?"

"Well, that sly woman has been putting her neighbor's cats in 'em!"

M.O's eye twitched, "She...put... cats... in her pies?"

Kori nodded, "That she did." She smiled proudly, "I'd never be caught popping a defenseless kitty in my pies! Just the thought's enough to make you sick, ain't it?" Then she frowned and exclaimed exhaustedly, "Plus those cats is quick!"

A loud echoing thud sounded, and everyone then turned to see M.O out cold on the floor. Raz waved his hand quickly, "Well, are you happy now? You finally made him faint."

Kori shrugged, "I didn't think he'd last as long as he did, really, but yes, I'm happy now."

"So... how do we wake him up?" Unmei asked.

Kori smiled, "Unmei, first off, I can't believe you'd think I'd wake him up!" She sprinted into a room and came back out holding a handful of washable markers, "Pick a color."

Raz laughed, "So is this payback?"

"Well, I'm really only doing this because it's fun, but I suppose it could be..." Kori rolled her eyes while taking a green marker and drew a monocle around his human eye. Then she drew a smiley face with its tongue sticking out.

The ninja grabbed a red marker, "Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion!"

She started to draw little butterflies and fairies.

Raz sighed, "Amateurs!" He lifted all of the markers with TK and started drawing rainbow squiggles.

Unmei and Kori giggled with complete joy and watched Raz while giving him suggestions. This process lasted a good five minutes until they couldn't find an open spot on his face. They made up a plan and calmed themselves so they could act normal. Well, as normal as they acted. Kori and Unmei sat by each other and read a manga that Unmei just happened to have on her. Raz hid the markers and got a large bucket of ice. Kori looked up at Raz and counted down with her fingers. When she ran out of fingers, a large scream sounded.

M.O was shivering, "Why did you do that?!"

Unmei shrugged, "You weren't waking up! You'd think that you'd be a little more grateful."

"You know that I can just drop you off in the middle of nowhere, right?" M.O glared at Unmei angrily.

Kori didn't even look up from the page she was reading, "You do, and I'll mysteriously drop your PS2 off in the middle of nowhere."

"You can't do that! It's mine!" M.O yelled.

"Don't you talk back to me, mister!" Kori exclaimed.

M.O glared at her, "You're not the boss of me!"

"One..."

The cyborg smirked, "Ha! That doesn't work on me!"

"Two..." Kori looked at him with deadly serious eyes.

M.O frowned and sat down calmly, "I'll be good."

Kori smiled approvingly, "Good! You get a gold star!" She pulled out sticker book from her back pocket and stuck a gold star on M.O's forehead.

He blinked once and pointed to his forehead, "Was that necessary?"

"Why yes it was!" Unmei gave him her mirror. "The star even has a smiley face on it! Check it out!"

Raz smirked and held back laughter while Unmei and Kori high-fived each other. M.O looked at his reflection for a moment and then slowly put the mirror on the floor. He sat in contemplative silence, not really moving at all.

"Kori..."

She blinked in surprise, "Me? You think that I would draw on your face with markers?" Kori smiled brazenly, "Well, yeah, I suppose I would."

"I figured out that part," M.O threw her an icy glare.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, this should teach you a lesson."

"Like what?" he asked exasperatedly.

"To never fall asleep when I know there are markers within a 500 foot radius of where you're sleeping," the brunette replied innocently. "Duh."

The cyborg fell backwards and laid on the cold metal floor, "Why didn't I just lock myself in the basement or something?"

Raz laughed, "Because the Fates have it out for you."

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better..."

The older Psychonaut smiled and hugged her buddy, "You're stuck with me until the bitter end, buddy!" She frowned, "That is kinda cruel..."

M.O groaned, "Tell me about it..."

Kori ignored him and turned to Unmei, "So Unmei, in all the excitement, I completely forgot to ask how you got on the ship in the first place."

"Well, when I heard that you were on a mission, I figured it'd be easier to ambush you while you were distracted. With Agent Cruller's permission, I took another ship from HQ and followed you out here. When you guys touched down, I put down my ship and snuck on board. To avoid being caught, I hid in a supply closet until you were all alone on the ship, but before I could get out, you left, jerk. Then I turned off the lights and waited for my chance."

"That's when you hit me," Raz added with a sour look on his face.

Unmei laughed, "Lighten up!" The girl smiled until she saw a glint out of the corner of her eye. Her gaze fixed upon a shiny, metallic object in M.O's pocket. Her hand quickly reached out and snatched it away. When the ninja discovered that it was just a piece of metal with a gaping hole in it, she lost interest almost instantly, "Okay, just why do you keep a piece of metal in your pocket?"

M.O snatched it back, "First off, stay out of my pockets! Secondly, I wanna fix it because it's a clue, so I'll get to work on it whenever I'm done being interrogated by this 'Sasha' person..."

"Sounds like a plan, but aren't you going to Loboto's lab?" Unmei asked confoundedly.

The younger Psychonaut gave her an incredulous look, "What are you talking about?"

"I gave you the co-ordinates, didn't I? Nein gave them to me, thinking they might help in case I couldn't find you. He figured you'd be able to find Loboto's base without them," Unmei shrugged, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Oh, guess I didn't."

"But how did Sasha know that Loboto would be the one who did this?"

Unmei simply shrugged before handing Raz the slip.

"There's a simple explanation for that, Raz!" Kori smiled proudly, "Sasha Nein is awesome like that!"

"No, Miss Bloom, I simply placed a bug on you," a voice responded.

The group turned to see a small version of Sasha Nein projecting out of the control panel. They approached him quickly and sat down, like kids around a campfire at summer camp. (Raz even started having flashbacks.)

"What do you mean by that? You're saying that you don't trust me?" Kori whined. "Sasha! I'm not a little kid!"

"Ha, that's the proof that you still are a kid!" M.O laughed.

186 pouted childishly, "Am not! Am not! Am not!"

"Both of you!" Sasha exclaimed, followed by a deep sigh. "You both have the maturity of people less than half your ages."

"Well, yell at him! He's older, so he should be setting a better example!"

"You should learn my mistakes, not remake them, so I was trying to the whole time! Score!" M.O threw a fist in the air victoriously.

Kori 'hmph'ed and crossed her arms, "Go on, Sasha."

"Yes, of course. Now, I need you to see if you can find any information at one of Loboto's old branched labs. We've been getting increased vital signs from the general area, and if you're going to find any leads, there's a good chance they'll be there," Nein nodded. "And Rasputin..."

"Yeah, Sasha?"

"I'm so sorry for what you have to deal with while on this mission," Nein said in a somber tone.

M.O and Kori frowned angrily, "Hey! We heard that!"

The transmission cut out quickly after that. Raz and Unmei started laughing hysterically while M.O and Kori just pouted with angry glares fixed upon their mates.

"Unmei, that was not funny!" Kori snapped, putting balled fists on her hips.

M.O glared at Raz with his arms crossed tightly, "Raz, you can stop laughing now... It wasn't that funny."

"Oh yes, it was!" Unmei exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes.

Raz rolled on his side and yelled through his booming laughter, "Oh man! My stomach hurts!"

M.O and Kori glared at their friends and sighed, abundantly annoyed at this point. The brunette noticed something about the floor and silently nudged her partially metallic friend. He looked at the floor, and devious light shone in his human eye. Kori smiled happily and nodded, pointing to a giant lever enclosed in a red box. The two slowly walked over to the box and leaned on the wall around it. Unmei and Raz looked over at them with newly found horror when they noticed their malicious smirks.

"Uhh, guys?" Unmei chuckled nervously, "You know we were laughing with you, right?"

Raz smiled, "Yeah, I mean, why would we laugh at you two?"

The cyborg looked over at his cohort with a questioning glance. She smiled and put one of her thumbs up. The two on the floor sighed with relief until they noticed an extra motion. Kori ran the finger, with the thumb pointing towards her, across her neck and, when she reached the end, stuck the thumb down. M.O nodded with a smile; the younger Psychonaut and ninja rapidly shook their heads, as if silently begging. As he shrugged, Kori opened the box and motioned towards the lever. The cyborg blinked with shock and pointed to himself; the older Psychonaut smiled eagerly and nodded. Raz and Unmei looked at each other worriedly; their eyes as big as plates. With a quick flick of a wrist, the lever was pulled as Kori waved goodbye. The floor opened up under the previously laughing friends, and screams erupted as they plummeted down to the ground below. After the two had fallen quite a distance, the floor quickly reverted to its regular, flat, non-open state.

"Good thing Unmei's ship is right down there," M.O commented.

Kori shrugged, "It didn't really matter; if it hadn't been, we could've picked them up in say...ten, maybe fifteen years..."

"That would've been a good plan!" M.O nodded, taking the pilot's chair.

"But they're gonna be mad when they catch up to us."

"Then we'd better make sure they don't!" She poked his forehead, "Lost his common sense, Master M.O has! How embarrassing!"

"How do you lose something you never had?" M.O then shrugged, "But I'll play along anyway. Okay, Master Yoda, what do you suggest?"

"Well, let's do like Sasha said." Kori pulled up a holographic map with a bright, blinking blip showing on it. "If you wanna find your memory, we're bound to find some clues here!"

"Aye aye, cap'n!"

Kori sat back in her seat and let out a heavy sigh.

M looked at her with concern, "You know, I may not remember you, but I wasn't expecting that response out of you, Kori."

"I'm just..." Kori paused then her eyes hit the floor, "worried."

"Don't freak out; Raz and Unmei are probably fine!" M.O laughed. "Raz is a Psychonaut, and Unmei's a ninja...At least, I think so..."

Kori looked out the window, "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Of course I am!" M.O joked and turned his attention back to the controls.

The Psychonaut rested her head in her left hand and sighed in her mind,

'But that's not what I'm worried about...'

xXx

And there's chapter 2, but I personally can't wait for chapter 3! Kori plus writing as villains equals Happy Kori! But hopefully, this chapter gets some reviews. (M.O, you don't count.) It would make me somewhat happy, but I'll keep writing even without reviews.


End file.
